<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Real Workout by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649206">A Real Workout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Stubbornshipping, trans girl mokuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba follows Honda to the gym and then licks the sweat off his calves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Real Workout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts">GayKaiba</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the plot makes sense, you’re doing it wrong.<br/>@boyf- im fcking gay for u. enjoy, u slut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honda, you’re on babysitting duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a babysitter!” Kaiba snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s too late, you have one now.” Yuugi smiled sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to punch the expression away. And then keep punching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m luring him into traffic.” Kaiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if he won’t just benchpress the car.” Mokuba scoffed. “Don’t hate me, big bro, but Atem is right. You need a babysitter. And don’t say you have a security team, that’s why we’re in this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, she was right. Betrayal at the hands of his most trusted, and now he was stuck with the dweebs. Maybe he should have been assassinated. It was looking more and more appealing by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Atem.” Honda finally interrupted, “I kind of have plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So take him with you.” The Pharaoh waved his complaint away, “Come on, Yuugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba tried one last time to get himself out of this stupid, stupid mess. “I don’t want this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Mokuba whispered, and danced away when he tried to get her in a headlock, “Bye Seto, bye Honda, have fun! Don’t kill each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mokuba left through the same door Yuugi and the late Pharaoh had, and then there were two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pay you to fuck off, right now.” Kaiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda snorted, “Tempting. But no. Come on, rich boy, I have a gym to get to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba curled his fingers into tight fists against his knees and stared down at them. His bangs fell into his face, obscuring his eyes more than they normally did, and he considered his options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, he could jump out through the window right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, he could do nothing and possibly get dragged out of the building by Honda. Maybe not that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or three, he could comply and watch Honda work out while pretending to look at his stocks or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Kaiba scoffed and twitched his head, flicking his hair out of his eyes with the movement, “But if I get the opportunity to run you over with something, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda flashed him a dazzling smile and waltzed out of the room, as if he didn’t care that his ass looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who wore jeans to the gym?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kaiba followed him out of the office, he saw a gym bag slung over Honda’s shoulder. Oh, that made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily and called Isono to bring the car around. He didn’t want a babysitter. He was a grown ass man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to, sir?” Isono asked once the car arrived. (Which was in under two minutes. How efficient. Isono deserved a raise.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba looked at Honda, “Where to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of being offended at being mocked, Honda just raised an eyebrow at him, “Domino Gym. Not too far, I don’t think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we know you don’t think.” Kaiba grumbled, getting into the limo and crossing his arms like a petulant child. He moved away from Honda when the other man got in the car as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was silent, which he was grateful for, but it also was over quickly. Kaiba didn’t know how he felt about that. He didn’t really care, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Honda into the building, putting on his best bitch-face. If he was gonna be here, he was going to be angry about it. There weren’t even any good seats, though that made sense considering it was a gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, if I gotta keep an eye on you, then maybe you gotta follow me? Like, into the… locker room.” Honda’s cheeks flushed with heat, “But like, turn around while I’m changing, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I wait outside? I don’t want to see that! I don’t want to be here.” Kaiba growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you get hurt or something? No, better if I can keep an eye on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda had to be fucking with him. There was no other explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, Kaiba followed him into the locker room and faced the wall as Honda changed into his workout clothes. Part of him was tempted to look, for no reason other than because he’d been asked not to. No other reason. None.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long, and after what felt like just a few moments, Kaiba found himself leaning against a wall and staring as Honda did pushups. His phone was held limply in his hand, opened to… Well, he hadn’t even turned it on yet, to be truthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda’s tank-top was just slightly too large, and one strap was sliding down his shoulder, baring a glistening collarbone. He grunted lightly with each pushup, and Kaiba was bewitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his mouth opening in… What? In awe? Maybe. He didn’t bother to close it, instead focusing on the other man, who was moving on to weightlifting. Kaiba didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t work out, he sat in an office and stressed himself into thinness. So no, he did not know what he was looking at. Just that he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon (though it had been over 40 minutes), Honda decided he was done. He twitched his head, motioning for Kaiba to follow, and then went back into the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba pushed himself off of the wall and felt his legs shaking. Shit, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span> really been that much? He wanted to pretend it was from being in one position for so long, but it probably wasn’t. He made his way into the locker room just in time to see Honda tug his damp tank top off, and stayed silent, staring as Honda peeled his basketball shorts off as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That… That was an ass. He wasn’t wearing underwear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Kaiba! Why the hell are you staring at me? That’s weird, you know.” Honda snapped, face flushing with embarrassment as he covered himself with his hands, “There’s no way you don’t know that’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba leaned against the door, fumbled with the doorknob until he finally locked it, and tried not to throw up. He was in a room… Alone… With a naked, sweaty Honda…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to suck your dick now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Honda made a sort-of squeaking noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering his courage, which seemed to be running away from him, Kaiba stalked forward, stripping off his jacket as he did so. He folded it, rested it on the bench beside Honda’s gym clothing, and then stared at the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda stared at him, “Kaiba, what the fuck are you doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for you to say I can suck your dick, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say yes. Unless you don’t want me to, in which case, say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I mean… Yeah, g-go for it?” Honda’s voice was strained. It was kind of hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba leaned forward and kissed him, hard. It didn’t go further than their mouths meeting for a few seconds, because Kaiba had other things to focus on, like licking his way down Honda’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees, slid his tongue along Honda’s abdomen, dipped into his navel for a moment, and then pulled away. Honda made a choking noise, and Kaiba looked up to see him biting down on his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever, if Honda wanted to be quiet, he could. It wouldn’t last. He was Seto fucking Kaiba, he could make the guy scream even if he’d never done anything like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting instinct -and perhaps his own wants- guide him, Kaiba took Honda’s half-solid length into one hand, and nuzzled his nose into the area between it and his shaking thigh. Fuck, he smelled good. Musky, and kind of dirty. His tongue snaked along the area and above him, Honda groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba pumped his fist a few times before guiding the head of Honda’s cock into his mouth. It was nice, heavy on his tongue, and tasted salty. He twitched his tongue against it a few times before pressing forward and letting more of the glorious dick slide into his mouth. Honda’s free hand buried itself in his hair and tugged lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip before pushing it back into his mouth and letting it hit his throat. A choking sensation overwhelmed him, but he ignored it, pushing the feeling away in favour of tasting every inch of Honda’s length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba…” Honda moaned, “Fuck, fuck that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest swelled with the praise, and Kaiba stroked with his hand what wouldn’t fit into his mouth. His other hand curled into Honda’s thigh, nails biting into the wet skin and thick muscles. Fuck, those thighs could crush his head. He wanted them to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba bobbed his head and fisted Honda’s cock rhythmically, and relished the sloppy noises it made. Honda’s hips twitched, and Kaiba tapped his thigh as permission to do what he wanted. A second hand found its way into his hair and held his head still. He loosened his jaw and dug his fingers more harshly into Honda’s leg, and Honda pushed forward. He was slow, being considerate of the fact that Kaiba had basically no skill whatsoever at this. He was too slow. Kaiba tapped his thigh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go faster, idiot. I want you to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked when Honda’s hips snapped forward and his cockhead pushed into Kaiba’s throat. Ah, fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Honda rocked back and forth, fucking Kaiba’s face with less restraint than before, and Kaiba fluttered his tongue against the swollen length in thanks. Salty, bitter liquid flushed across his taste buds, and saliva drooled out of the corners of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnng, yeah, that’s good.” Honda grunted, “Fuck, so good. You’re so good, Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hell yeah, I am</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, and Honda’s thrusting paused so he could shudder and gasp. Kaiba did it again, but Honda composed himself and pistoned his hips forward more vigorously. Letting his jaw go slack, Kaiba held on to Honda’s powerful legs and let the other man use him. God, he’d probably let Honda do whatever he wanted, if it felt like this. If it tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Honda made a strangled noise, and a thick, bitter load of cum flooded Kaiba’s mouth. He choked slightly on it, and looked up at Honda before swallowing. Honda stared back with blown pupils and watched him lick his softening length clean. Kaiba smirked and then looked away to focus on licking other places, namely where his thighs met. It all tasted so salty. Fuck, Kaiba would drink Honda’s sweat instead of water, if he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged his nose down legs sculpted by God and slid his tongue against Honda’s chiseled calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Honda asked quietly. His voice was still shaky. Nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to build you a gym in my own home just so I can fuck you after you work out.” Kaiba said seriously, and then got to work on the other leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda let out a hiss of a curse and bent to tug Kaiba off of the ground, “Start stripping. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba didn’t hesitate. He quickly undid his belt, shoved his tight pants down his legs, and decided that was enough. Fuck, he didn’t need to be naked, he just needed Honda </span>
  <em>
    <span>in him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda was digging through his bag, and pulled out a bottle of massage oil, “This should work as lube, right? We’re gonna find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of him hoped it didn’t work. Kaiba wanted to feel the burn, the stretch. God, he just wanted to feel Honda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said strip. Take it off. All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That takes too long.” Kaiba gritted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more you complain, the longer it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried to kick his pants off. They got caught on his boots. The belts around his legs were also not helping. He decided to focus on his shirt, and tugged it off, only to get caught in more </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKING BELTS</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda didn’t laugh at him, instead he pulled the shirt back down and freed Kaiba’s head. “Alright, I see your point.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rough hands pushed him up against the lockers, and Kaiba grabbed at whatever he could to steady himself. With basically no warning, a slick finger pushed into him, and he whined into the metal. He pressed his face into the lockers and pushed his legs as far apart as they could go with his stupid pants still trapping them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, that’s it, no more pants. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda’s finger curled inside of him, and Kaiba gasped. Honda pushed in and out roughly, pulled all the way out, and then pushed in once again, this time with more cool oil on his hand. The tip of his finger swirled in a tight circle, and Kaiba sobbed at the sensation. Fuck, it was all so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.” He begged, “Or don’t. Pull out, fuck me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda grunted and forced a second finger into him. The stretch on his rim was heavenly. His hole was throbbing, and they hadn’t really done anything yet. Kaiba pressed back against Honda’s fingers, willing them to go deeper. His legs collapsed underneath him when Honda curved his fingers, but Honda caught him and held him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Honda hissed in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes-” Kaiba cried, “Please, please-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda fucked into him steadily, stretching him deliciously and breaking his rhythm every so often to twist or scissor his fingers. Kaiba saw stars, and scratched uselessly at the metal holding him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, it all went away. He wanted to cry. Honda was an asshole, a tease, he was going to sue him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda’s cock pressed against his asshole tauntingly, but didn’t go further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, jesus shit, Honda, stop playing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honda</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kaiba whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda responded by wrapping powerful arms around his chest, pulling him away from the lockers, and sliding his incredible dick into Kaiba’s body all at once. Kaiba thought he might pass out. It felt huge, stretching him and filling him until he would explode from sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda cursed quietly and nibbled on Kaiba’s neck. Why wasn’t he moving? He needed to move. Kaiba rolled his hips, trying to spur the other man on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you want it?” Honda huffed, “How bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill myself if you don’t fuck me so hard I pass out.” Kaiba told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty badly, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda chuckled and pushed him back up against the lockers. He rubbed his face against the metal, which was no longer cool to the touch. One arm stayed wrapped around his middle, and Honda’s hips twitched forward. It was almost nothing, yet at the same time sent a rush of pleasure through Kaiba’s entire body. He whimpered for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy for Honda to find a steady pace, and soon his hips were pistoning against Kaiba’s ass in a blur. Kaiba’s head spun, and he was pretty sure tears were sliding down his cheeks. He could feel each twitch and pulse of Honda’s cock like lightning striking him, especially when the angle shifted just slightly. He wanted to tell Honda which angle to stick with, but was too overwhelmed to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Honda’s fingers curled around Kaiba’s dick, and pumped at an equal pace. Kaiba wailed with pleasure, and shuddered against him. He tried to thrust into Honda’s hand, but he also wanted to press back against the length inside of him. It was all too much. He couldn’t decide, but he could barely move, anyways. He decided to let Honda use him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that would work. He’d become Honda’s personal sex doll and his life would be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was perfect. It didn’t matter that he was getting markings pressed into his face from the lockers, or that they were in a public fucking place. Nothing mattered, except Honda making him feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honda.” He mewed, “Honda. Honda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kaiba, feels so good.” Honda answered. “I’m so close… Gonna cum in you. You want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba panted, his head spinning deliciously, and he couldn’t answer. He clenched around Honda’s cock to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, I will actually die if you don’t fill me with your godly cum. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His stomach twisted with pleasure, and Honda squeezed his dick just a little bit tighter. Fuck, it was all so amazing. He was gonna-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honda-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba came with a strangled cry and felt his mind go blank. All he could focus on was the pulse of his heartbeat and the steady thrusts into his hypersensitive body. Honda’s chest pressed tightly against his back, and his hips sped up just slightly. He could feel himself squeezing rhythmically around Honda’s cock. Fuck, he wanted Honda to cum. He wanted him to feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda grunted in his ear, and then growled, and then there was a searing wave flooding his abdomen. Ah… Honda’s load was so thick and hot. Part of him wanted to taste it again, but this was good too. Incredible, actually. And there was no way he wasn’t going to get another chance to taste Honda, anyway. He’d kidnap him if he had to, but thankfully, that wouldn’t be necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kaiba, that was good.” Honda panted, “Shit, you felt so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out and turned Kaiba around, so that they were facing one another. Kaiba tilted his head back and tried to catch his breath. His legs were shaking, and Honda’s jizz was dripping down his thighs. What a waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba squinted and gave as large of a smile as he could manage. He was still remembering how to exist. It felt like Honda had literally fucked his brains out, he could barely think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda patted his head, smoothing his hair down and trying to tame it. He probably looked like a mess. That would be embarrassing if he gave a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes.” He sighed out, even if he wanted to stay in this locker room getting fucked for eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda nodded, “R-right. Are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.” Kaiba pushed himself off of the lockers and found that his legs wobbled but could hold him, “Am fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His underwear would be sticky and uncomfortable, but he’d be out of them soon enough, because they were going straight to his house to shower, and then have sex again, and then possibly sleep. Maybe they’d just have sex again and again, that would be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba tugged his pants back on and sighed again. Honda’s beautiful abs had disappeared beneath a tight fitting black shirt. He couldn’t wait to take it off. Honda quickly pulled on some clean underwear and another pair of shorts. He shoved all of his dirty clothing into the gym bag, and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can walk, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can walk.” Kaiba snapped, taking a step forward and finding it wasn’t nearly as painful as he’d thought it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over the area they’d occupied and was glad to find that it was in basically the same state as it had been. Nobody would ever know, unless they took one look at him in his disheveled state. But psh, who looked at Seto Kaiba? Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind the whole world knowing about us.” Kaiba said, “Because I’m a fucking mess and there’s only one way I could have ended up like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda raised an eyebrow, “As if I wasn’t planning on holding your hand the entire way back to your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba snorted. Fair enough. He unlocked the door and opened it. Nobody was on the other side, waiting to throw them out. Not that they could, of course, considering, but it still made him a little anxious. He pulled out his phone and called Isono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bring the car back to Domino Gym, and make it snappy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already outside, Master Kaiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was definitely getting a raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda’s fingers slipped between his own, and they walked out of the gym holding hands. A few cameras flashed as they got into the limo, but neither cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home, Isono.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home sweet home.” Honda cooed playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba smirked at him, “Salty, not sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda shoved his shoulder, “Don’t be gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna lick every inch of you once we get back to the mansion.” Kaiba threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda’s eyes grew dark, “Yeah? I’m gonna let you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>